1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting system for a vehicle car seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical adjusting system is, for example, known from WO 01/45979 A1, DE 199 61 799 A1 and DE 197 49 838. In this instance, an imminent impact such as, for example, with an obstacle situated in front of the vehicle, is recognized by sensors on the vehicle and a control signal emitted by the control device to an adjusting device, so that same can set a crash—secure position of a vehicle component before the impact, for example, a restraining belt or a seat component.
In virtue of such an adjustment a higher level of crash—safety is possible in many situations. Nevertheless, frequently the time available after recognition of the pre-crash situation for adjustment of the vehicle component is too brief, in particular at high travel speeds of one's own or another's vehicle or with an inadequate performance of the adjusting device.
DE 199 39 183 C1 discloses a boarding assist, wherein upon actuating a release lever for a seat back adjustment, an adjusting motor is operated by the user for longitudinal adjustment of the seat with a higher speed that in the case of a normal comfort adjustment. DE 101 15 523 A1 discloses an aircraft seat arrangement, wherein two seats are connected via a data line and supplied with current by means of two separate systems, whereby upon failure of one component a switch-over to the partner component is done.
The object of the invention is to provide improvements upon known adjusting arrangements and, in particular, to make possible a safe adjustment of a pre-crash position.